Just Acting
by Random Storygirl
Summary: But every time the work lights turned on, I was snapped back into reality. A reality where I was just a friend. A friend who had a secret, desperate, and pitiful crush on her friend's boyfriend.


**Author's Note: **Yeah. I'm writing a story for Victorious, too. I just came up with this idea. Once again, I don't know if I'll continue writing for this show, either. But hopefully some people will like this. Oh yeah, and this is set during a rehearsal (not the one on the show) for the musical that Beck and Tori starred in from that episode a while back. You know, the zombie make-up one. Only before that. Like, at a random rehearsal before that whole episode happened. Does that make sense? Hope it does. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious. If I did, I would hire that panda with the tennis racket and ask him to follow me around and hit all of the people I hate in the butt. Hehehe…:D

**Just Acting**

It was just him and me and no one else. Together and alone. The way I wanted it to be. The way I wished it could always be.

"I don't love you because you're beautiful." He told me with so much sincerity that it made me melt. My stomach did back flips as he then put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him, looking into my eyes with such adoration that it seemed as if he couldn't bear to lose me. "You're beautiful because I love you." My knees went weak and my heart fluttered every time he said those words.

Then suddenly, the lights went up, reminding me that we were not alone.

"Great job, you two!" The director shouted, "Very convincing!" He had no idea how true that statement was, "That's it for today, guys. See you tomorrow!"

I can't tell you how much I wished he meant what he said. But he was just acting. Another stunning performance by Beck Oliver. Stunning enough that he could make me believe he loved me, make me forget about his girlfriend, just for a minute. I yearned for that minute all day before rehearsal and each time I saw him kiss Jade. Because for that moment, I was his and he was mine. And in the darkness, it seemed as though we were, in fact, alone.

But every time the work lights turned on, I was snapped back into reality. A reality where I was just a friend. A friend who had a secret, desperate, and pitiful crush on her friend's boyfriend. A reality where he would then run up to his girlfriend when the scene was over and kiss her like she meant everything to him. And because it was reality, he would not be acting this time. No matter how much I wished that he was.

After Beck and Jade were done enjoying each other's company, Beck, as he always would, came up to me and said, "You were excellent today. I think the show will be awesome." And then, as always, I nodded awkwardly and waved goodbye as he put his arm around Jade's shoulder and walked away. And while he disappeared through the doorway, I stood there, longing for his arm to be holding me and for it to be me who would walk outside with him every day. Just like I always did. Then, Andre, as he sometimes would do, walked up to me.

"Listen, Tori. Beck's right. You were fantastic today. Gave me the chills. You've got some serious acting chizz."

"Thanks!" I replied, giving him a huge fake smile. But the thoughts inside my head were screaming, "I wasn't acting! I never act onstage with him. What you see offstage, that's when I start pretending. Pretending that it doesn't kill me every time I see him with Jade when it does. Feigning interest in other guys when I'm only interested in one. Acting like I could stand just being his good friend even though I can't. " But he simply returned to the band area, not suspicious of my feelings at all.

Which means that I'm a better actress than I thought. As fantastic as he said I was. Maybe even as wonderful as Beck was at making me think that I was his one and only. I guess we were both just acting. The only difference was that my acting happened in reality. Some people say that acting is their life.

They have no idea what they're talking about.

**Author's Note: **So how was that? Suckish or not suckish? Tell me in a review. Or not. Whatever tickles your peach. I'm not exactly sure how to use the word, "chizz" in a sentence. But I tried my best. :D


End file.
